thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Film Brain
Film Brain (aka Mathew Buck) is an English writer and video creator who was formerly featured on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, whose specialist interest is films. 5 Second Movies Film Brain created his first 5 Second Movie whilst he was still on YouTube, a parodied version of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses' video "The Best Way to Quit Your Job EVER!," where a clip from Old School where Will Ferrell streaks is used to make it appear that ThatGuy quit his job by streaking. The id ea for the video came to Film Brain when he watched the video and originally thought that was what ThatGuy was going to do. The video was created in one night and was devised as a way of experimenting with how to use Windows Movie Maker on Film Brain's then-new laptop. The video even managed to receive a comic comment by ThatGuy himself: "How did you find that footage of me streaking? That's private!" When Film Brain was hired onto the site, and heard that ThatGuy was ending his run of 5 Second Movies, he decided to create some new ones by himself for the fans. The first 5 Second Movie created by Film Brain after being hired by the site was one for [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/articles/film-brain/66-videos/769-dumb-and-dumber-in-5-seconds Dumb and Dumber], which was well-received. Since then, he has continued to create 5 Second Movies, with mixed comments, sometimes using more obscure films. ThatGuy seems to be a viewer of the new movies, since he references [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/articles/film-brain/66-videos/1776-steal ' Steal in 5 Seconds'] in [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/site-news/interview/2121-internet-superstar-interviews-tgwtg his interview with Internet Superstar], stating, "There's one that somebody did... ' Steal in 5 Seconds'. I never saw the movie, but just based on the clip that I saw, it looks frigging out there! I wanna see this movie now!" At the end of his "Die Hard in 5 Seconds" video, Film Brain announced he was going to wrap up his term on 5 Second Movies, and, like ThatGuy, only return occasionally. "Orange County in 5 Seconds" was intended to be the last, having been edited in December (released on the site in January). Film Brain later returned to 5 Second Movies for the February Donation Drive, creating ones for the films Jerry Maguire and Forrest Gump. However, both of these videos were forgotten during the chaos of the Drive and were added to the site soon after. Film Brain edits his 5 Second Movies using Windows Movie Maker. Reviews Film Brain started his reviews when the site was launched using it to experiment with the blog system, and started by re-posting several articles that had been written on a previously abandoned blog, such as a review of Batman Returns. He eventually began to use the blog system to write new reviews of new and old releases, sometimes several times in a week. The reviews, which are known for being around 1000 words long and comprehensive, attracted the attention of the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com site creators, such as Mike Michaud and The Other Guy. In July 2008, Film Brain was officially became a featured contributor on the site, being among the first of the new contributors; his first review after being hired was for the film [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/articles/film-brain/65-articles/829-wall-e-review WALL-E]. He has posted weekly reviews ever since. On April 3rd 2018, Matthew announced that he has left Channel Awesome. He will post his future reviews on his YouTube channel. Bad Movie Beatdown In April 2009, Film Brain started a series with a few friends called Bad Movie Beatdown. In the series, he reviews bad movies like The Nostalgia Critic, with the distinction being that "no one in their right mind would call these films nostalgic?!" The series started production in late 2008 and was finally put onto the site from April 2009 onwards. Original Characters Professor Celluloid See article, here. Appearances by the Brain Film Brain has appeared in several skits on the site since it began. His first on-screen appearance was in the TGWTG Users in 5 Seconds video, which he appears in for a second in a homage to Harry Hill, one of his favourite comedians. This was shot on his webcam (at that point, he did not own a camcorder). The clip was one of many he did for the video, all improvised from whatever he had around him whilst filming. He then appeared (with a Santa hat) to wish a Happy Christmas to the site users in the 2008 special, and also in his "Die Hard in 5 Festive Seconds" video. The following month, he also appeared memorably in the goodbye to Suede, editing a montage set to Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" of Suede's most memorable moments. For more, see Cameos. In February 2009, he appeared in the first video shot on a camcorder: a mock commercial for a parody charity called "Bum Fun" commercial. The clip shows Film Brain in an office and is intercut with other footage and clips of Chester A. Bum. The video was made and intended to air during the February Donation Drive, but it was accidentally forgotten, so appeared on the site soon after. Specials *Doug's Reno Meeting (Part of the Year Two event. May 22nd, 2010) *Mountain Dew Energy Taste Test With Braeden Orr and lordhebe. (July 14th, 2010) *Special: Q&A Session (August 14th, 2010) (August 28th, 2010) *Haunted Mansion BMB Outtakes (September 20th, 2010) *On Deadly Ground BMB Commentary (October 14th, 2010) *(Birthday) Special: Film Brain "Kickassia" Commentary (November 30th, 2010) *B-Day Vid - Welshy BMB Crossover Bloopers (November 30th, 2011) *Channel Awesome UK ALcon 2015 Panel (November 23rd, 2015) *Alcon 2016 Channel Awesome Panel (September 20th, 2016) *Alcon 2016: Cards Against Alcon (September 28th, 2016) *HMV Hollywood Classics Unwrapping (December 25th, 2016) *Nocturnal Animals and Good Criticism (January 24th, 2017) *Vibe Popcorn Taste Test (Strawberry/Coconut and Cacao) (June 16th, 2017) *Channel Awesome Q&A Panel 2017 (September 8th, 2017) *Colonel Popcorn Micro Popper (January 31st, 2018) Nostalgia Critic Appearances * Kickassia: Part 1 * Kickassia: Part 2 * Kickassia: Part 3 * Kickassia: Part 4 * Kickassia: Part 5 * Kickassia: Part 6 * Hook * Suburban Knights: Part 1 * Suburban Knights: Part 2 * Suburban Knights: Part 3 * Suburban Knights: Part 4 * Suburban Knights: Part 5 * Suburban Knights: Part 6 * Suburban Knights: Part 7 * Rejected Spooning with Spoony Ideas * To Boldly Flee: Part 1 * To Boldly Flee: Part 2 * To Boldly Flee: Part 3 * To Boldly Flee: Part 4 * To Boldly Flee: Part 5 * To Boldly Flee: Part 6 * To Boldly Flee: Part 7 * To Boldly Flee: Part 8 * The Purge * Ghost Rider 2 - Spirit of Vengeance * Forest Warrior * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Dreamcatcher (last appearance on the show.) Trivia * Dressed up as Harry Potter in Year Three. * Reveals in The Purge that he loves the show Pinky and the Brain. Links *Film Brain at Channel Awesome *Film Brain's DVD Aficionado Page, showing his DVD collection *Film Brain's YouTube Page *Film Brain's articles *Film Brain on Patreon Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff Category:TGWTG Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Cinema Snob Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor Category:1990 births